


A Pokemon Trainer Goes into Cerulean Cave

by calcimeta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: mewtwo has ptsd, pokemon trainer tries to catch mewtwo and shit gets real, sort of angsty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcimeta/pseuds/calcimeta
Summary: Set in Pokemon Let's Go Eevee, after defeating the Elite Four our trusty trainer goes to Cerulean cave. This is a mix of game and anime canon, but mostly game.





	A Pokemon Trainer Goes into Cerulean Cave

"Apparently there's this unknown Pokemon that escaped into Cerulean cave," Nurse Joy chattered absently as she set the Pokeballs into place. Chansey made a frightened "Sey!" noise, looking worried. Chanseys always looked worried, no matter who it was trained by or where it was, Alicia had noticed. They always looked like mothers who half-sat on picnic benches in parks, ready to bounce up and run over to their child over on a climbing frame.

"Escaped from where?" She asked, politely taking her Pokeballs back and setting them in her bag. Eevee let itself out of the ball before Nurse Joy had even handed it back, shaking its coat in relief and taking its usual place atop Alicia's head.

"They won't say. Maybe it's another region's Pokemon." Nurse Joy theorised, before smiling as Alicia closed her bag. "There's all your Pokemon back. I hope to see you again!" 

"Thanks, you too." Alicia responded, before making her way out and into the Kantonian sun. Cerulean cave... That place was only open to those who beat the Elite Four, or so she'd heard. It was good timing, granted - she had just beaten the Elite Four an hour ago. As if she had needed more incentive to make Cerulean city her next stop.

"Vee vee?" Eevee chirped. Alicia absently reached up and petted Eevee, as she dug around for her Charizard's Pokeball. Out old Stinky came, rumbling affectionately as he pressed his whole head against Alicia. 

"We're going to Cerulean city, sweetie. Rumour has it there's some mystery Pokemon hiding in the bowels of the cave." She told Stinky, and he made a weird face at her totally unnecessary usage of the word "bowels." Alicia chuckled to herself as she climbed aboard, and Stinky's powerful wings took them into the air. 

\--

They landed straight in front of the cave, Stinky demanding pets before he would let Alicia put him back in the ball. "Thank you for the ride, Stinky boy." She said lovingly, giving him a gentle kiss on the snout and clicking the Pokeball's button. He vanished in a cloud of red, and as Alicia turned to the foreboding cave entrance, she suddenly felt more nervous than excited.

"You here for this rumour too?" The Coach trainer by the entrance asked. Alicia nodded. "Be careful in there, y'hear? It's dark, and there's a lot of steep edges. Use the crystals to see." 

"Thank you, I will." She said gratefully, and stepped into the cave - or she would have, if the trainer hadn't suddenly said,

"Oh, wait, hold up - I need you to prove you beat the Elite four first!" 

She took a step back, startled for a second, but then Alicia realised what he was saying and dug around in her bag for some proof or something. She whipped out her champion ribbon, shoving it in his face, and he nodded and let her in. 

"Ee, vee, ee!" Eevee gasped, breathless, staring at the beautifully serene glow from all the crystals. Alicia couldn't help but agree; ee-vee-ee indeed. 

Climbing past the water on crumbling slopes, Alicia listened to the distant flutter of Zubat wings as she pulled herself up onto the next level and went up the ladder. It was on that floor that, different to the lower one, had no water and was practically flat, but Eevee squealed as Alicia almost stepped directly into a crumbling hole. Stepping back, she squinted down at it and realised there were tons of them along the floor, some with ladders climbing down, some without. It took some careful stepping to reach the other side of the room unscathed, but Alicia tripped just as she got there. Her hands smacked into a large stone that broke her fall. 

"Ow... Vee, you alright?" She asked, regaining her balance. Vee chirped positively, retaking its place atop her head. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise, and in front of her in the darkness, the rock seemed to move. 

"Rhy! Rhy-horn!" It snarled, stamping its rocky feet hard against the ground at Alicia.

Alicia had no time to react before it charged at her, and sidestepping it, there was a moment of absolute panic as her foot landed on nothing and she slammed down hard into the ladder below her. She shrieked instinctively and tried to grab onto the ladder, but she was falling so fast she felt immediately that there were splinters in her hands.  
Her feet could grip onto nothing, and before she knew it the ground had met her, and very impolitely.

\--

"Vee! Vee vee!" Alicia's vision slowly came back to her, and all at once there was pain. Sharp pains in her hands and knees, dull aching thuds in her head and back. Eevee stood on her chest, panicked chirping filling the air around them. Fortunately, Alicia noticed, Vee seemed fine - just dusty, and as her head painfully turned, her bag and Pokeballs were all fine too. A painful groan escaped her as she sat up, and Eevee released a whimper of relief as it pressed its fluffy face into hers. "It's alright, Vee, I'm okay. That Rhyhorn just caught me by surprise... Didn't realise we were right next to one of those holes."

After rooting around in her bag for Potions and fixing up her injuries, Alicia was okay and ready to move again - frankly, she was looking forward to being able to see clearly in natural light. She carefully went down the ladder next to the one she'd fallen down using, and was immersed in another complex puzzle-like area with water flowing all around. Just then the only trainer she'd seen in there with her rushed past, holding his Pokeballs in his arms in a panic. 

"It's too strong! Get out now while you can - I-I don't know if my poor Wartortle'll make it!" He cried, vanishing up the ladder in an instant. Vee made a nervous noise.

"Yeah, same, Vee." A moment passed. "It'll be fine." Alicia said, not entirely certain if she wanted to continue now - still, her aching head would be for nothing if she didn't go on. Turning back to where the man had come from, Alicia saw at once what he meant.

Across the water stood a tall, catlike humanoid, with a long, purple tail. At first glance it looked threatening, but as Alicia really looked, she realised it was battered and bruised, barely holding itself up. She'd bet a million dollars that it wasn't really violent or aggressive, just frightened. 

Now she didn't want to catch it. She wanted to heal it. If only she could get close enough...

"Hello?" She called out to it from across the water, deciding it was safer to keep her distance at this point. 

It turned, glaring at her fearfully, arms shifting protectively as it raised rocks with telekinesis. A psychic type. "I'm not going to hurt you," Alicia said gently. "I can see you're injured, and I want to help."

It moved back, clearly not believing her, eyes darting, looking for exits. For a moment Alicia could've sworn she heard something say "no," but she must have imagining things.

Psychic types were usually very intelligent, so Alicia rooted around in her bag and threw a Full Restore over to the edge of the Pokemon's isle. It flinched at first, rocks turning sharp, but as it realised it wasn't going to hurt it it turned more curious. "That's a Full Restore. Spray it on wherever you're hurting and it'll fix you."

It floated the Restore up to its eye level, examining it closely. Alicia shivered as she realised that that time she definitely heard a voice say "fix me." Could that have been...?

No, no, Pokemon didn't talk! They were very intelligent, but they didn't talk. It was just the dark cave and hitting her head getting to her. Eevee must have heard it too, though, as it took a step toward the other Pokemon and chirped "Vee?" up at it.

It watched graciously as Eevee indicated to where the spray on it was. It seemed more trusting toward Eevee, which wasn't unusual. Sometimes Pokemon were mistreated by trainers who saw them only as weapons; their only allies the other Pokemon in their party. She could only assume so far that that was this Pokemon's story, but she'd never seen one like it before. 

"What's your name?" She asked it, watching as it carefully began to spray the Restore on itself. 

This time, the voice was clearer, and she knew for certain this Pokemon was talking. But its mouth wasn't moving; telepathy, maybe? It was a psychic type... It took her a moment to register that the voice said "Mewtwo."

Suddenly Alicia remembered the Pokemon mansion on Cinnabar Island. It was a creepy old place, and she had hurried through it looking for that stupid key, but she remembered the beaten up incubator and the diaries. That had been a while ago now... That should've been her first guess, though.

"You're the Pokemon that was made in the Pokemon mansion? The one made from Mew?" Alicia asked without thinking, and immediately she knew she'd made a mistake.

It was frighteningly still for a moment, but all at once a horrible feeling crept through her as all at once its tail curled around itself and it began to shake. "Made..." The voice groaned, Mewtwo pressing its hands to its head as the atmosphere became almost gripping. Eevee squealed in fright and hid in Alicia's bag. 

Alicia was thinking fast of a way to fix this when suddenly a powerful psychic wave of memories hit her. She heard voices, saw images, felt liquid in her lungs when there couldn't have been any.

Giovanni's voice talking about Mewtwo as a weapon, watching as the liquid drained from the incubator and burning in her lungs as she coughed up liquid and blood and had to breathe, feeling blood drip from her hands as she beat on the incubator again and again and again, screaming in agony as tubes ripped inside her. Hearing scientists chuckle and call Mewtwo their greatest achievement as they blatantly ignored her suffering, watching them cart away the mangled abominations of the failed previous versions, hearing the shrieking of Pokemon across the mansion-

"Stop! Make it stop!" Alicia screamed, and at once it was all gone. She gasped for air, tears streaming down her face. In the corner, Mewtwo cowered, tail wrapped around itself as it watched warily for her reaction. "I- Mewtwo, I- I'm so- I'm sorry, Mew- Mewtwo." She was shaking so hard she could barely speak, vision blurred with her tears. "That sh- that shouldn't have ha- have happened to y- you."

Eevee whimpered as it climbed into her lap, pawing at Alicia with concern in its gaze. Alicia shakily stroked it, feeling better for it, and she watched as Mewtwo floated itself over.

Wordlessly, it wiped away her tears with gratitude in its eyes, and pulled out an empty Pokeball from her bag. It pressed it to itself, and Alicia watched as it rolled three times and clicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! After finishing LGE, I ran around with Mewtwo a lot and got the idea to write this little piece. IMO, a Pokemon that's hiding after being experimented on and abused doesn't want to be found and immediately attacked, especially if their knowledge of the Pokemon/trainer relationship is completely different to most wild Pokemon and trainers.


End file.
